Dar
by Cutie pari
Summary: A Duo os from my side based on the episode Deadly Abhijeet... Birthday gift for my dear friend Abhiska...just peep inside to know more...


**A/n: This is birthday gift for my dear friend Abhiska...****Happy birthday yaar...wish u many many happy returns of the day...here is your os dear...hope you "ll enjoy...**

Acp in tention: matlab abhijeet kabhi bhi tony ban sakta hai...?

sunkhe taking sigh: Haan boss agar uske deemag me fir se kisine Tony ka trigger press kiya to abhijeet fir se Tony ban jaega...

The land slide underneath of abhijeet's foot after listening this bitter truth...he became stunned on his place and stanstill as a statue..

Daya after noticing his facial expression asked him in formal way (as he is still angry with abhi sir for not telling anything to him ): kya hua abhijeet tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho ...

Abhijeet realised their presence so he smiled fakely and pat daya's back : are kuch nhi yaar bas aise hi...(pressing his head )...vo bas sar (head ) me thora dard hai bas isliye...abhi ghar jake rest karunga to theek ho jaega...

Daya nodded simply...abhijeet felt hurt on daya's behaviour...as his daya never be so calm in the case if he has some problem...

pankaj in concern: sir tab to aapko jaldi ghar jake rest karna chahiye...

Abhijeet : haan jaa hi raha hun...pankaj muje vo cd lake dedo peechle case ki recording vali, vo file banani hai mujhe...

Daya became so much hyper after listening this...he left from there with fast step without saying any thing...

Abhijeet took a sigh and move toward Acp sir...

sir mai ghar ja sakta hun..sara kaam to ho hi gaya ...

Acp in soft tone: isme poochna kya hai abhijeet...tumhe aram karna chahiye...go and take rest..

Abhijeet replied in low tone: yes sir..

**In Abhijeet's house...**

He entered inside his house with tired step...firstly he move to kitchen and drank full bottle chilled water..then sat on couch...and tried to call Daya but thinking something he again kept his cell beside him..

Abhijeet in anger: saheb ka gussa to roj badhta hi ja raha hai...mere saath itna bhadda natak kiya uska kuch nhi aur maine bas sach chupaya to mooh fool gya...huh...ek phone tak nhi kiya ye poochne ke liye ki bhai tum kaise ho...aur mai pagalo ki tarah bas uske phone ka wait kar raha hun...ye mera Daya hai hi nahi..varna vo kabhi aaj ke din mujhe aise ignore nahi karta (he became sad )...ye jante hue bhi ki mujhe aaj kitni jaroorat hai uski par vo...(making annoyed face)...theek hai nahi ana hai na mat ayo...phone bhi mat karo...mai bhi ab isse baat hi nhi karunga kuch...

Abhijeet babu tum khud se baat karke pagal ho jaoge isse accha to kuch kaam karlu...chalo purane vale case ki study hi kar leta hun...pankaj ki cd kahan gayi...(looked here and there found it on lying sofa )...ye raha ..(he fix the cd in his laptop and sat on his previous place )

But when he saw the video...his eyes forgot to react anything... sweats drop appeared on his face...his breathing became heavy...his lips were trembling but no words were coming from his mouth...

**In Bureau...**

pankaj entered inside Acp's cabin with fast step in panick...

Acp in confusion: kya baat hai pankaj...tum itne ghabraye hue kyun lag rahe ho...

pankaj in almost teary tone: sir mujhse ek bhut bari galti ho gyi...(acp got up sensing the seriousness)...maine abhijeet sir ko galti se unke ghar ka video footage de diya jisme vo Tony bankar daya sir pe goli chala rahe the...

Acp sir shouted in shock: whattttt... pankaj tumhara deemag theek hai...my god...tum jante ho na isse uske mind ko kitna damage ho sakta hai even vo fir se tony ban sakta hai (pankaj became shock )

pankaj in frightened: sir aap ye...

Acp ignored him and called Daya immediately but Daya was not receiving his call

**On Beach...**

Daya was looking at the waves ...his eyes were moist and fresh air was giving sooth to his burnt heart...

Tumne mujhe apne dil se nikal diya na abhi...ab tum mujhe itna kabil bhi nhi samajhte ki tum mujhe apni pareshani bata sako...(tears were rolling down from his eyes )... shayad mujhse hi koi bhool ho gyi ki maine apne bhai ko kho diya...kis hak se aaj dantta tumhe tumne to sare hak cheen liye na mujhse...kyun jata mai tumhare ghar ab tumhe meri jaroorat hi kya hai (in broken tone )... sayad ab humare beech vo pyar, vo trust, vo dosti rahi hi nahi...

suddenly he heard some noises from some distance...he wiped his tear and move toward the crowed...when he reached closed he became shock to see Abhijeet who was lying on floor motionless..his heart piched badly seeing his best buddy like this...he rudhed toward him and took his head in his lap ...

Daya in tears : abhi...abhi...ankhe khol ...kya hua yaar...(patted his cheek )...kisike paas paani hai kya (to crowed )...

A woman giving bottle: ye lo beta...

Daya sprinlkes some water on abhijeet's face... his eyes fluttered inside his eye ball (daya smiled in relaxment )...he opened his eyes and looked around...he became tense seeing so many faces around him...

Daya in caring tone : abhiii ?

Abhijeet looked toward daya...his eyes filled up with tear...he totally forgot his surroundings and hugged daya tightly...he burst out in daya's arm... he was crying harshly while grabbing him tightly...

Daya was shocked...so much shocked listening his heart breaking weeping...his eyes also became moist ...

Daya comlosing himself (to crowed ): aaplog plzzz jaye mai dekh lunga inhe ...ye bhai hai mere...(all went from there )

Daya making the grip tighter asked him in pure love and concern: abhi kya baat hai...tum aise ro kyun rahe ho ...mujhe batao na ...mai hun na sab theek kar dunga...(seperated him from hug and wiped his tear )

Abhijeet hold his hand tightly: Daya mujhe cid me nahi rehna... mujhe resign karna hai...

Daya in shock and anger: whatttt.. abhijeet tum pagal ho gye ho...tum kya bol rahe ho ye tumhe samajh aa raha hai...

Abhijeet got up and wiped his all tears: Daya mai jo kuch bhi bol raha hun vo bhut soch samajhkar bol raha hun...(in strong tone )

Daya grabbed him in anger: abhijeet hum ghar chalke baat karte hai...mujhe lagta hai tumhara tabeeyat kuch theek nhi hai...

Abhijeet made his hand free and said: maine ye faisla bhut soch samajhkar liya hai...mai kisipe khatra nhi banana chahta...agar meri vajah se kisiko kuch...(in fear)...nhi nhi mera tumlogo se dur jana hi sahi hoga... mai bhut dur chala jaunga...bhut dur (in lost tone )

Daya realised that abhijeet's mental approach is unstable...so he made himself calm and hold abhijeet's hand in his hand and asked him in soft tone : abhi...kya hua hai yaar...kisine kuch kaha tumse..sir ne kuch bola ...lbata na yaar...

Abhijeet in tears: Daya maine apni ankho se dekha kaise maine tujhpe goli chala di ...maine apne haatho se (looking toward his hand ) ...ek ek bullet tere seene me utar di...main bhut khatranak ban gaya hun Daya ..(Daya felt pang in his heart ).. mai khatra hun tumlogo par...mujhe yahan se chale jana chahiye...

Daya in hurt tone: abhi vo sirf ek natak tha..dekho mai sahi salamat khara hun tumhare samne... aur koi khatra nhi ho tum..sr inspector Abhijeet kisike liye khatra ho hi nhi sakta ..

Abhijeet in teary tone: Daya tum samajh kyun nahi rahe ho...mere andar Tony ki personality kabhi bhi aa sakti hai...aur agar tab maine tumhe kuch kar diya to...(in fear hold his hand )...daya main tujhe khona nhi chahta yaar... agar meri vajah se tujhe kuch ho gya to mai jeete jee mar jaunga...(in broken tone)...

Daya : abhi tum kuch jada hi soch rahe ho... aisa kuch nhi hoga..ye faltu ki baato ko deemag se nikaldo aur ghar chalo...

Abhijeet in anger : Daya tumhe ho kya gya hai...itni bari baat tumhe faltu lagti hai... tum mujhe kabhi samajh hi nhi sakte ...tum bhut bare swarthi ho Daya (he was saying all this in hurt, pain and anger )...tum mere dard ka takleef ka andaja bhi nahi laga sakte..(pushing him lightly)...tum ye andaja bhi nhi laga sakte ki mujhpe kya beeti jab sir ne mujhe akhri baar tumhara chehra tak nhi dekhne diya...jab unhone mujhse ye kaha ki maine tumhara khoon kar diya hai...(his body shievered badly remembering that scene )...ek ek pal mere liye maut se bhi badtar tha...man kar raha tha khud ki jaan le lu mai...

Daya in shocking tone : abhi...tum itne kamjor kaise ho gye yaar..tum ek cid officer ho abhijeet...(in firm tone )

Abhijeet in tears: yahi to dukh ki baat hai daya...koi mujhe cid ki officer chhorke kuch samajta hi nhi... haan hun mai cid officer par usse pahle mai ek insaan hun...ye baat tumlog kyun bhool jate ho Daya...tum ye kyun bhool jate ho ki mai tumhara bhai bhi hun Daya jise takleef me dekhkar mera dil humesa kamjor par jata hai...

Daya in painful tone: agar tum mujhe apna bhai samajhte to itna bara baat nhi chupate mujhse...(abhijeet lowered his eyes)...tumhe sayad ab mujhpe bharosa hi nhi hai , ab tum mujhse pahle jaisa pyar bhi nhi karte... isliye to mujhe chhorke jane ki baat kar rahe ho (in sobbing tone )...ek baar bhi mera nhi sochte ki tum chale jaoge to me..mera kya hoga (he felt lump in his throat)...

Abhijeet coming close to him asked in innocent tone: gussa ho ?

Daya in teasing tone while wiping his tear: nhi tumne itna accha kaam kiya hai ki man kar raha hai tumhe bhut saabasi dun...huh gussa ho (imitating him )

Abhijeet in warning tone : dekho daya galti tumhari bhi hai aur meri bhi...hisaab barabar...ab maaf kakarna hai to karo varna...

Daya in anger: varna..varna kya...haan...(before he could say something more Abhijeet pushed him inside the sea)

Daya was totally shock while Abhijeet was laughing loudly...

Daya : abhi ke bacche mai tujhe chhorunga nhi...pura geela kar diya mujhe (in irritating tone )

Abhijeet in naughty tone ; pahle pakar ke to dikhayo...(and he ran foward for saving himself for Daya )

Daya also started to chasing him and at last duo splashed tougher in water...they both were fighting and pouring water on each other...and laughing like anything...

Acp sir came there after tracing their numbers...and a sweet smile appeared on his face seeing their son like this...but he hide his smile and said in strict tone : Daya Abhijeet kya ho raha hai ye ?

Duo looked each other with " mar gaye look " and lowered their head...

Acp in anger: yahi kami rah gayi thi... are tumlogo se samajhdar to nursury class ke bacche hote hai...

Daya defending himself: sir maine kuch nhi kiya...iss abhi ne mujhe paani me feka...

Abhijeet in complaing tone: hawwww...no sir ye jhoot bol raha hai...

Daya : accha mai...

Acp cutting them in loud tone: chup bilkul chup (duo became silent immediately)...chalo gari me baitho dono...

Abhijeet using his hosiyari : sir hum chale jayenge aap (but shut his mouth seeing Acp sir's glare, Daya hide his smile )

They both silently sat down on back seat while acp sir himself handle the driving...he saw their obedient and innocent sons from car's mirror and smiled sweetly...

sometimes later daya kept his head on abhijeet's shoulder and drifted in beautiful sleep...abhijeet was silently ruffling his hair in smile...

Acp clearing his throat : Abhijeet...

Abhijeet instantly: yes sir...

Acp in concern tone : tum theek ho na ... mujhe pankaj ne bataya ki usne tumhe vo...(and he didn't say further)

Abhijeet in smile: sir mai ab bilkul theek hun...video dekhkar thora ghabra jaroor gaya tha ...(in low tone )

Acp in loving tone; beta jo beet gaya hume uske bare me nhi sochna chahiye...aur mai hun na...i promise aaj ke baad vo tony humare beech kabhi nhi aega...

Abhijeet in teary while hopeful tone: sacchi ?

Acp felt great sooth seeing abhijeet has still trust on him so he said in confident tone : mucchi...(abhijeet chuckled sweetly )...

After that acp focused on driving with a peaceful smile on his face...

Abhijeet in loving tone: daya uth jaa ghar ane vala hai...(daya didn't response )...daya uth ja na...

**Abhijeet pov: ye aise nhi uthega kuch karna hoga mujhe...**

Abhijeet : Are Daya vo dekh teri favouritate ice cream ...

Daya got up in jerk and asked instantly : kahan hai icecream?

Acp and abhijeet looked each other and burst out in laughing... daya lowered his head in embarrassment afted realising that his brother made him fool...

**The End...**

**A/n: Main isme bhut kuch add karna chahti thi but nhi kar payi as kl mera physics ka exam hai...so really don't know ye kaisa hai...so aaplog jaldi jaldi review kijiye aur mere tention ko dur kijiye...**

**And Abhiska mujhe aapka review sabse pahle chahiye as i really wanted to know aapko ye gift kaisa laga...bye dear...tc...love yaa ))))(**


End file.
